The Odd Couple
|writer=Cynthia True |storyboard=Heather Martinez Shawn Murray |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |director=Gary Conrad |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) September 12, 2003 (US) June 14, 2004 (produced in 2003) |headgag=The Seemingly Harmless Plant |previous=Pixies Inc. |next=Class Clown |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 4 |book= For Love or Money |caption = Both Maltreat Timmy}} The Odd Couple is the twelfth episode of Season 4. Plot Timmy sees that when his mom is angry, romance removes her anger. Later, when Vicky forces him to clean toilets, he hopes the technique will work on Vicky so that she will be nicer. So he wishes that a boy should become friends with her. Ricky meets her. Problems begin when Ricky and Vicky are both mean to him. Timmy can’t wish Ricky away, because Vicky loves him. What can Timmy do? Synopsis Timmy cleans his room. Now, he feels he can have fun. The game destroys the room, so Mom is furious, until dad distracts her with romance and dancing. They go dance so Vicky watches Timmy. She is mean as usual. This time she forces him to clean toilets. Timmy knows from his mom that women feel better when they have romance and hopes that will make Vicky nice. So he wishes a boy would become friends with Vicky. Cosmo and Wanda poof up Ricky, a lying thief whose wicked personality matches Vicky's perfectly, and Vicky falls in love with him immediately due to their similar interests. Unfortunately for Timmy, the duo actually causes him twice as much misery than when only Vicky was around. Quickly regretting his wish, Timmy wishes that Ricky was gone, but his fairy godparents are unable to grant his wish because they cannot interfere with true love. Hoping to prove that Ricky does not really love Vicky, Timmy decides to spy on the couple. Noticing that Ricky continuously steals from Vicky, Timmy is able to prove that Ricky only loves Vicky for her money and he wishes that the evil duo were separated, only to get his request rejected again since Vicky's still in love with Ricky. Coming up with a devious plan, Timmy goes to a dating website on the internet to find Ricky a new sweetheart with even more money than Vicky. Timmy initially creates an account that simply states, "Single redheaded teen male seeks rich mate with lots of money," only to get zero replies. After Cosmo mocks Timmy's initial attempt, Wanda points out that they need to make Ricky seem appealing to someone other than Vicky—Wanda then types up a description that makes Ricky seem wonderful in every way. Timmy doesn't think it'll work, but soon enough, the responses are rolling in and many appear to be beautiful, rich girls. Timmy decides to choose a rich and gorgeous lady named Dolores Day, even though her voice seemed a little off and familiar. Later, Timmy calls Ricky into his room and tells him about Dolores. Seeing that she was both pretty and had millions of dollars, Ricky presses the button to marry her. Soon enough, a car appears outside the Turners' house and a figure wearing a wedding gown and a veil over her face is sitting in the drivers' seat. Before getting in the car with his new wife, Ricky steals the remainder of Vicky's babysitting money and then jumps in the car. However, much to his disgust and dismay, he discovers that Dolores is actually Mr. Crocker's old mother, Dolores Day-Crocker, who spends her money on blood transfusions and prune juice. He is last seen being driven away with his wife, Dolores, and his new stepson, Mr. Crocker, while screaming in terror. Running after her ex-boyfriend, Vicky cries for him to come back, but realizing her efforts were futile, she quickly becomes enraged and directs her anger and fury at Timmy. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Little Boy *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Little Girl *Jason Marsden as Ricky *Jim Ward as Computer *Carlos Alazraqui as Dolores-Day Crocker / Step Son See also *For Love or Money (book adaptation) *Married to the Mom (a similar premise, but with Denzel Crocker) External links * * de:Vicky ist verliebt Category:Episodes Category:Season 4